Conversación nocturna
by Onmyuji
Summary: El príncipe es tan tímido, que no besará a su prometida. @


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fire Emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_ e _Intelligent Systems_.

* * *

**Conversación nocturna_  
_**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

Las noches en Ylisstol solían ser frías por esa época del año. Robin no recordaba haber pasado muchas noches en Ylisstol, en realidad; salvo lo que había vivido junto a los Sheperds.

Era una noche tranquila. Al menos de noche, tenía el consuelo de que las cosas eran pacíficas, no así por el día, porque mientras más avanzaba el sol en el cielo, más trabajo había para Chrom, y para ella. Reconstruir Ylisse no era fácil, mucho menos después de una guerra; y ella, al ser la tactician en jefe, se llevaba una buena parte del trabajo.

Pensar en Chrom la hizo preocuparse más, llegar a un punto entre la ansiedad y el estrés que le apagaron los ánimos de disfrutar la noche que tenía ante ella. y a pesar de ser una noche fría, Ylisstol seguía siendo bella a esas horas. Robin ya no quería pensar más en nada de eso.

Porque ahora que la guerra contra Plegia había terminado, estaba esta situación de que... Chrom se le había confesado. Y no sólo eso, sino que le había propuesto matrimonio. No era para malentenderse, Robin se había enamorado de Chrom en algún punto de toda la travesía; se atrevía a afirmar que se había enamorado de él en cuanto lo vio, pero no era sencillo todo esto.

Chrom aún parecía demasiado angustiado por la reconstrucción del reino, que había dejado en último plano lo que se suponía serían los planes para una vida junto a ella. No era como si no le dedicara tiempo o atenciones; en realidad el príncipe de Ylisse era torpe, pero dulce y eran cosas que a ella la habían enamorado profundamente.

―¿Disfrutando de la noche?

―¡Chrom! ―Ambos se observaron el uno al otro mientras el joven príncipe caminaba hasta la terraza y se apoyaba en la baranda de granito, justo a su lado.

―Pensé que estabas dormida.

―La verdad es que no podía dormir, y con la reconstrucción del reino, hemos tenido muy pocas oportunidades de descansar. ―Apuró ella a señalar mientras dirigía su vista a la vista que tenían desde el castillo de Ylisstol.

―Ha sido un arduo trabajo, pero pronto Ylisse volverá a los días de tranquilidad que alguna vez tuvimos con Emmeryn.

―Sí.

―Y tú estarás conmigo. ―Robin le dirigió una mirada azorada a su prometido y notó que él no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Tímidamente, la mano masculina del príncipe se colocó sobre la suya, tan pequeña y fría. La tactician no pudo hacer otra cosa sino sonreír, con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

―Siempre, Chrom. ―Aseguró ella.

Él le dedicó la misma ferviente mirada que ella, y de pronto sintió que se incendiaba. ¿Por qué Chrom la veía como si fuera la criatura más hermosa que sus ojos verían jamás?, Ella se sintió emocionada de estar cerca de él, no importaba ya lo demás, mientras pudiera pasar tiempo a su lado. Se sintió satisfecha de estar junto a Chrom y volvió su vista a la noche.

―Robin.

―¿Sí?

―¿Será mucho mi atrevimiento si...? Yo-... ―Chrom se sintió extraño en ese momento. Nunca se había sentido más avergonzado en su vida que estando alrededor de Robin, y eso ya se lo había dejado en claro a ella. Ni con ello, ni su declaración de amor, ni su propuesta de matrimonio, nada de eso se había esfumado, ni lo haría, porque estaba terriblemente enamorado de esa mujer.

―¿Si tú...? ―Lo invitó ella a continuar.

Chrom titubeó unos instantes y luego de una pausa que le pareció eterna, completó su formulación―. ¿... me permites besarte?

―Oh.

Sí, Oh. Las mejillas de Robin y su rostro repentinamente aturdido hicieron que el príncipe entrara en pánico y su rostro se pusiera tan rojo como el carmín.

―Yo, esto, eh-... ―Incluso ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello y Chrom no la culpó. Después de todo, pedirle aquello era demasiado atrevido, incluso hasta para él, que era su prometido―. Claro. Pero sólo si no vuelves a pedirlo.

―¡Está bien! Disculpa que te haya pedido algo tan atrev-... ¿Qué?

―Dije que puedes besarme.

Oh. Y entonces la cabeza de Chrom se quedó en blanco mientras que las mejillas se le incendiaban con más violencia. Ahora tenía su permiso, ahora tenía que hacerlo. ¡Oh, por todos los Dioses, no había pensado que ella diría que sí tan rápido! Sólo era cuestión de obviar el pequeño detalle de que nunca antes había besado a nadie.

―D-de-... acuerdo. Pero... cierra los ojos. ―Ella soltó una risita mientras ponía las manos en jarras y cerraba los ojos, divertida.

―Eres gracioso, Chrom.

―De acuerdo. Aquí voy-... ―Chrom se acercó muy despacio a ella, pero no lo suficiente para eliminar la distancia y besarla. ¿Quién lo diría? El próximo Exalt de Ylisse y General de los Sheperds, temeroso de besar a su prometida.

―Estoy esperando, Chrom.

―Robin, yo...

A punto de emprender la retirada, ella se acercó a él tanto que Chrom sintió que su rostro se calentaba en automático. Las mejillas incendiadas y de pronto más nervioso y tímido que antes, Sintió que Robin se ponía de puntillas y luego se apoyaba de su antebrazo, tomando impulso y besándole finalmente.

La sensación de los labios femeninos fue como el tranquilizante que su cuerpo necesitaba; sólo eso fue suficiente para que Chrom se relajara finalmente y pudiera rodear lentamente su cintura y acercarla más a él, haciendo el contacto más personal.

Al separarse, Chrom estaba reacio a soltarla, así que Robin tuvo que ceder. Se contentó con quedarse en su abrazo, sonrojada y tímida por la cercanía, aún no se acostumbraba a estar tan cerca de él.

―Robin, vamos a casarnos.

Ella se rió―. ¿Olvidas que ya me habías pedido matrimonio?

―Quiero decir, vamos a casarnos ya.

―¿Ahora? ―Robin volvió a reír―. Tendrías que despertar a todo Ylisstol para que atestiguaran la boda.

―No quiero decir justo ahora, pero ¿y si comenzamos los preparativos para casarnos lo más pronto posible? ―Robin se soltó de su abrazo y lo observó con emoción contenida en los ojos―. Ya no puedo estar sin ti, Robin. ―Explicó él.

―¿Y qué hay de la reconstrucción de Ylisse? ―Aventuró la joven tactician.

―Puede esperar a que seas _nuestra_ reina.

_Reina_. Robin se rió para sus adentros. Le agradaba la idea de ser la reina de Chrom.

―¿Qué dices?

―Será mejor que vayamos a despertar a Lissa para darle la noticia ―Se río emocionada Robin mientras tomaba de la mano a Chrom con la intención de llevarlo adentro, cuando él hizo fuera para detenerla y regresarla a sus brazos, donde se volvieron a besar.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**PS. **_Bueno, con este oneshot me considero debutando en el fandom de Fire Emblem. Aunque hasta ahora sólo he jugado Fire Emblem: Path Radiance, Radiance of Dawn y Fire Emblem: Awakening; me concentraré en FE:A, porque hasta ahora ha sido la entrega de Fire Emblem que más me ha emocionado y gustado. Me ha gustado muchísimo y, cómo no, mi primera opción siempre fueron Chrom/Fem!MU. Y creo que será mi opción recurrente por siempre xD.

En fin, la idea de este Oneshot nació en lo awkward que se vuelve Chrom alrededor de Robin, ya enamorado de ella. Y confieso que me gustó el resultado XD espero pronto traerles más fanfics de Chrom/Fem!Robin, ya que he notado que hay muy poquísimos xD pero en fin.

Sus comentarios me ayudan enormemente a mejorar :D siéntanse con la libertad de hacerme todas las observaciones que consideren pertinentes para mejorar mi forma de escribir :)

Nos estamos leyendo :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
